


【授權翻譯】The Dreamer God and the Inbetweener 夢神與介者

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, mild AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 夏洛克終於找到了他的神。約翰暫時沒有發現。麥克羅夫可以預料地不會感到高興。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	【授權翻譯】The Dreamer God and the Inbetweener 夢神與介者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dreamer God and the Inbetweener](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452124) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> 授權：

**1.在一個無限多重宇宙中**

潛意識中，夏洛克在他踏入實驗室時意識到那個人是誰（是什麼）。而在意識中，他花費了令人驚訝地長的兩秒才理解到這個念頭。

然後夏洛克需要動用他每一分他承認不太好的自控（包括他甚至不知道自己擁有的秘密儲備）來阻止自己高興地跳起來並拉著引起一切的那個人來一場即興的舞蹈。因為夏洛克終於——美妙地， _難以置信地_ ——找到（被找到？不重要。最重要的是他在 _這_ ）這裡的神祗了。

一個夢神！

> 在一個存在著很多自然宇宙和被其他世界更高等的生物編寫而成的宇宙的無限多重宇宙中，夢神是傳說中的存在。非常罕有且高深莫測，當他們的造物被完成後，他們會放棄所有的記憶，成為整體的一部分加入有血有肉的生死輪迴。
> 
> 夏洛克從族人那裡聽過那些古怪得完全不像被完美編寫的空間或者那些毫不合理自然宇宙的故事——誕生於世界與世界之間的空隙的思想單純的不死存在，被重複著堆積著的念頭賦予生命。但即使像他一樣年長（古老，經歷過不知道多久）且去過這麼多地方，夏洛克從沒有過踏足夢神宇宙的運氣，而且沒有聽說過如這個般複雜的夢神宇宙。
> 
> 優雅的邏輯和完全的荒謬的完美混合。基本的粒子跟隨著準確的物理學定律，他們對外在的刺激被數學機率控制，完全沒有留給自由意志或者衝動的空間，但它們描繪出來的是美麗的混亂。快樂與折磨同在，美好與醜惡一致，持續地在毫無意義的地方尋找著意義，幻覺處處和每一個擁有千萬個版本的故事！
> 
> 夏洛克花了他第一個十年在這個奇境搜索著它的造物主——不斷周遊，很少為食物和休息停下（但他從他一開始的兩個不適當地早的死亡學會了無視身體的需要完全不值得在每一次輪迴都會有的無助）——毫無用處。地球太大了，人口已經太多但還在不斷增長，要找到那個他在找的人的機率無限接近於零。
> 
> 所以夏洛克放棄了。決定停止浪費他這麼多注意力在毫無疑問地沒有可能的追求上，而去真正地享受這個地方。
> 
> 而現在，這。他最大的願望，在這個荒謬且樸素的方法在他的眼前實現。這感覺非常虛幻。但又感覺比任何他經歷過的還要真。

現在，男人說（「跟我的一天不太一樣」），然後麥克回應（「你毫無頭緒」），這些不協調地平凡的交談破解了那個被施到他頭上的魔咒。

這男人是一個神（ _那個_ 神，這裡），但也是一個人，夏洛克提醒自己。一個像其他人一樣的人，人類脆弱（強壯）的身軀和短暫（鮮明）的歷史和瑣碎（美妙）的需求和價值觀和恐懼。而這， _這_ 就是夏洛克所熟悉的。

所以他說，「麥克，我能借一下你的電話嗎？我的沒有訊號。」然後他等待著麥克意識到他身上沒有帶著電話，所以那個神能把自己的給他（「這是我的一個老朋友，約翰・華生。」麥克在電話暫時易主後介紹），然後他開始歸類：軍醫，最近從海外回來（「阿富汗還是伊拉克？」他問。「阿富汗。抱歉，你是怎樣——」約翰困惑地回應），因傷退役，不親近的家庭（或者至少他不會去尋求幫助），麥克的一個老朋友……

噢。

準 _室友_ ，夏洛克開心地想。

這個時候他飛快地說出自己的名字和地址並帶著一個逗弄（興奮）的眨眼離開，他心裡的漩渦沉寂成溫暖的期待。

  
  
  


**2.千鈞一髮之外**

遇見夏洛克之前，約翰悶得快要憂鬱了。甚至開始看著手槍乏味地沉思，夏洛克知道。中庸和正常不再適合他了。

夏洛克在他們的第一次見面已經知道了，當然，但在那個時候他因約翰意外的存在——他就在那裡，和夏洛克近在咫尺的念頭——而不知所措得不能再把注意力放在別的事上。現在，他每一次停下來想他幾乎錯過約翰都會讓他冒一身冷汗。

當夢神覺得沉悶，他們就會離開。他們會讓他們舊的宇宙沒有他們地繼續運行，或者一併抹去它的存在，然後開始在此為自己想像一個全身的世界。如果那發生了的話，約翰就會偷偷地離開，永遠都不能被找到，夏洛克就會失去了他唯一一次的機會。

仍然。千鈞一髮之外，這時機不能更好了。

即使是夏洛克都不能永遠讓他感到有趣，所以在所有可能性中這都是約翰在這裡的最後一次生活了。而如果在約翰認為他活夠了的時刻夏洛克也在的話，當約翰記得他是誰時（夏洛克不敢喚起他的記憶；有事例證明這有一半的機會會讓這個宇宙內爆，而另一半的機會就是約翰會認為他自己瘋了，一定會以悲劇結束，沒有例外）……那也許，只是也許，夏洛克會幸運地被允許搭一趟便車跟隨他去到他的下一站。

沒有什麼比去看看約翰還能想出些什麼更吸引了。夏洛克非常肯定他不能再忍受其他宇宙了。

但是，他沒有像約翰表現的那麼想要離開——這裡還有很多事可以享受——所以他修改了他的遊戲。在夏洛克準備好前確保約翰不能悶得想要走。

這就是為什麼有時候情況會變成這樣：

> 「夏洛克，諸神在上，」約翰用緊繃的聲音說（夏洛克需要咬自己的舌頭才能忍住不笑出來），「如果我們死在這裡，我一定會殺死你。」
> 
> 「有一點多餘了，你不覺得嗎？」夏洛克纏著約翰的腿和腰問。約翰，反之，則拉著差不多把他們扔去死神的懷抱的屋頂的邊緣。
> 
> 「那我就會一直纏著你。直到時間的盡頭。痛苦的呻吟和叮噹作響的鎖鏈還有一點從我被撞擊的腦袋流出來的腦漿。所有一切。」
> 
> 「這就是你保證連死了都不要和我分開的方法嗎？我很感動，約翰。真的。但是我必須問你你打算怎樣取得那條鎖鏈。我想我們大衆的認知是幽靈只會保留死時在他們身上的東西。
> 
> 「為了你，夏洛克，我會找到辦法的。」約翰吼叫。
> 
> 然後他們頭上傳來聲音，手和繩索都伸到下面，然後他們被拉上來在屋頂喘氣顫抖。他們在目光對上的那一秒開始大笑。夏洛克非常肯定他有腦震盪，而約翰的手需要好幾個星期才能痊癒，但這些之後才算吧。

所以即使在約翰的思緒邊緣一直有黑暗在之上盤旋，夏洛克完全能夠阻止它。

+

_不久後他們搬到一起住了，夏洛克發現約翰是一個連環調情約會者。考慮到一般最主要的幾個宗教是如何描繪他的，這極大程度上娛樂到夏洛克了。_

_除此之外，但是，約翰根本就是一本教科書般好的人物。_

_慈悲，即便那是一個完完全全的陌生人，而且在其他人不遵守他的道德標準時會被冒犯（夏洛克在那個時候也許表現得太冷漠無情，但還是有一小部分的他很擔心如果他對莫里亞蒂的受害者毫不關心會永久地讓約翰離開他）。永無止境的容忍和寬恕（夏洛克知道他現在要和他相處有多困難，他的全日制實驗日已經是一個世紀以前的事了），但同樣能在他認為值得的時候給予懲罰（那個的士司機就是一個很好的例子）。_

_夏洛克好奇為什麼一個如約翰般溫和親切的人會創造出一個充滿苦難的宇宙，但他想（正確地）這就是夢境運作的方法。沒有方法能控制一個人的潛意識。至少不能完全地。連神都不能。_

  
  


**3.終結者**

在某一天的早餐時，夏洛克在吃約翰的靈魂。

毫不驚訝地，約翰甚至沒有意識到。

同樣毫不驚訝地，一小時後（或者，更多，在約翰出門工作的五分鐘後）他發現麥克羅夫倚著他們客廳的茶几不讚成地皺著眉。

夏洛克還在如此完全地沉浸在另一個人的思緒帶來的興奮和快感中，所以他沒有如他一般時表現得那麼惱怒。

「麥克羅夫。」他伸出四肢躺在沙發上打招呼。

「我們有過一個協議。」那個偽裝成他哥哥的終結者說。

「他們現在就是這樣稱呼它的嗎？」夏洛克問。「我會選擇去脅迫。或者勒索。」

「我有警告過你的。」麥克羅夫繼續，（像平常一樣）無視了他。「你想被關起來嗎，夏洛克？」

「我會自殺。」夏洛克說。「你不能阻止我轉世輪迴。」

「我會在你學會走路前找到你的。」

「我會離開。」離開這個宇宙，他的意思是。

「沒有什麼能比這讓我更高興了。」麥克羅夫溫柔地說。這完全完全就是謊言而他們兩個都知道。「但你同樣不會這樣做。」

「我不會？」

「在考慮到你的假死終於把約翰推到極限，而你會因而被留下來的風險後？不，夏洛克，你不會。我們都知道他對你來說有多重要。」

「是的。」夏洛克欣然同意。「我們都知道，所以你不能跟我說你很驚訝，麥克羅夫。這是 _約翰_ 。我 _必須_ 這樣做。」

「你不 _需要_ 做 _任何事_ 。」麥克羅夫說。

夏洛克不耐煩地揮揮手。「不要挑剔我的字眼。你很清楚地知道我的意思。而我到現在都不知道為什麼你會在意。」

「我在意，」麥克羅夫疲憊地回應（這已經不是他們第一次有過這場爭拗了），「是因為如果約翰在三百二十日內死去，在他的靈魂完全修復前，那它承載的任何資料——他任何的思想或者信念或者回憶——會被記載到阿克夏記錄中[1]。他的歷史將永遠失傳。」

「那又會怎樣？」夏洛克反擊。「過去就是過去。它已經不再重要了。只是因為某些不能理解的原因你族被編寫得讓你們認為這很重要，不代表我也必須認為它很重要。死人一定不會。不論人類如何浪漫地形容靈魂，它們都只是數據。」

「你是對的，當然。你不用在意。」麥克羅夫說。「但你應該，因為我在意，而在這個宇宙中我的能力可比你高多了，而如果你繼續測試我的耐心，我 _會_ 使用這能力去永遠關押你，夏洛克。」

「這讓你困擾嗎？」夏洛克問，盯著他。「你知道宏觀來看這根本不重要，但你拒絕與之鬥爭。這難道不會讓你憤怒嗎？」

「我想我不會因此感到憤怒是因為我沒有被編寫到要因而感到憤怒。不要轉移話題。給我一個不要現在關著你的合理原因。」

「因為這是第一次我違反了你所謂的協議，而你清楚地知道我不會再這樣做。如果你現在就把我關起來，那絕不是為了保護阿卡西場，那只是小氣的報復。在你擁有的許多瑕疵中，幸運地怨恨不是其中一個。」夏洛克說。「承認吧。你只是來這裡抱怨的。你根本一開始就沒有打算把我關起來。」

麥克羅夫沉重地嘆了一口氣並揉了揉眼睛。「在那些你本可以選擇為之違反協議的人，當然你選擇了最不方便的那個。如果我把他送回阿富汗的話，他的生存機率會更高。」

夏洛克挑眉。「你杞人憂天了。暫時我們的運氣出奇地不錯，不是嗎？也許有人在照料我們。除了你，我的意思是。」

這次不是沒有反應，一如夏洛克預料，麥克羅夫頓了頓。他一直在搖晃的那把他隨身攜帶的傘突然停了。夏洛克瞇眼。

「也許你是對的。」麥克羅夫默認，流暢地離開桌子。「那好吧。一如既往我很享受你的陪伴，夏洛克，但我有其他工作需要照料。嘗試不要讓我們最愛的醫生在痊癒前被殺掉，好嗎？」

然後麥克羅夫走了，留下來的夏洛克在想那個若有所思的樣子到底是什麼意思。

+

「夏洛克，有什麼原因讓你的哥哥看起來增派了三倍人手跟在我的身邊嗎？我相當肯定我們新的前台人員是他的人。」是約翰在那一晚到家時說的第一句話。

夏洛克含糊地哼了哼，沒有從他的電話抬頭，「也許你只是更擅長識別它們了。」他提議。「毫無疑問我在你的生命中持續的存在的正面影響反映在你的智力之上了，」

他沒有嘗試躲避約翰扔到他頭上的大衣。反而用它來遮掩掉自己的笑容。

  
  
  


**4.開始是結束是開始**

這終於發生了，他們都是老人了。

他們多年前離開了倫敦，在鄉郊買了一間普通的小屋，用罪案來交換蜜蜂和書本。夏洛克沒有預料約翰在沒有他們年輕時的刺激也會活得這麼久，但他令人驚訝地接受了這個轉變，看起來非常高興地花費了他退休的日子來閱讀和到附近的森林遠足。

夏洛克很高興。在他經歷過的這麼多個世紀和他活過的這麼多場人生，這溫暖舒適的家庭生活是他的最愛。他以前從來都不知道它的吸引力。現在，他已經想不到一個更合適的方法來為他在這裡的時間寫上一個完美的結局。

（當然，比起其他因素，大概陪伴者是最大的原因。）

所以一切結束在平安和滿足，而非悶懣和靜止。

+

一個早上，夏洛克在約翰的床上醒來——結果在這些日子他們比平常分享得還要多，夏洛克在約翰的醫療劇的中途睡著了，約翰甚至不再嘗試假裝他對夏洛克糟糕的睡眠習慣持續的擔憂不是他看了這麼多套的主要原因——看到約翰已經醒來並帶著一個溫柔的微笑看著他，夏洛克就知道了。

「是時候了。」他說。

約翰點頭，慢慢地倚著床頭板坐起來。「謝謝你，」他說。「這是第一次當我來到結束時如此高興。我甚至都沒有想過這有可能會發生。」

「只是盡一點微薄之力來回報你一直以來提供的娛樂而已。」夏洛克說。

約翰笑了，然後才認真起來。「我會想念你的。」他說。

這些字一下子就抹去了夏洛克早前的平靜，他比約翰懶散地坐起來。

「我原本希望我能跟著你。」

約翰移開視線。「我知道。」他回答。「而我希望能有這麼簡單，但我不像你。我不是只是……從存在的空間之間跳躍。我在我之內創造一個全新的空間，而每一次都是從零開始。你知道的。我不能帶著你因為現在根本沒有 _終點_ 。」

「沒有這麼簡單不代表不可能。 _一定_ 有方法的。」夏洛克堅持。

約翰長時間地沉默，而他一直沒有對上夏洛克的視線，但他眉宇間的溝壑表明了他在思考而不是拒絕。所以夏洛克等待著。

「我可以……吸收你。」約翰最後說。「讓你成為我的一部分。我的意思是……你還是你。我不會接管你的思想或者別的。但這個連結不可逆轉。你離不開我。永遠。」

「那就做。」夏洛克飛快地說。約翰猶豫的時候他加道，「如果留下來代表著一些比我自己能找到的更有趣的世界的永無止境的供應，為什麼我會想離開？」

「你每一次都需要從開始待到結束，即使你在我感到無聊之前已經感到非常無聊。」夏洛克指出。「我依然不會記得我是誰，或者你是誰，直到我的最後時光。你永遠都不會再見到你的家了。」

「我能找到你嗎？」

「呃……能。在連結之下，這非常簡單。但我告訴過你了，我不會——」

「對，對，你不會知道我是誰。這不要緊。一切都沒有問題。我非常 _肯定_ 。」

夏洛克想像每一次都像第一次地相遇。成為約翰的朋友和愛人和父母和孩子甚至敵人。成為 _一切_ 。

他知道他不會感到無聊的，無論是對約翰的世界（約翰不明白，因為他從來沒有見過除了他自己的宇宙之外的宇宙）或者約翰（明顯他連這個機會都沒有），而其他，失去的家園和自由——這只是很小的代價。

約翰深呼吸，在呼氣前憋了幾秒鐘。

「好吧。」他說，而夏洛克咧嘴做出了一個大得幾乎疼痛的笑容。

（至少約翰以一個和他的感受一樣荒謬的微笑回應了。）

「我們需要立即離開嗎？」夏洛克在花了幾分鐘享受了沖刷過他的寬慰後說。「如果可能的話，我想在我們離開前跟麥克羅夫說再見。」厭煩與否，夏洛克從來沒有在他去過的這麼多個世界中建立（或者被迫建立，事實上也許是）過如此長久的關係。

約翰搖頭。「不，完全可以。我們也該在跟艾米說再見。」

「艾米？」夏洛克問，有點困惑。「那個雜貨店老闆的女兒，艾米？」

約翰笑。「對，雜貨店老闆的女兒艾米，曾經是我們的房東赫德森太太， _也_ 是把我們帶到一起的命運。還確保了我們中的沒有一個人在我們能對話之前去到了終點。我們該去感謝她。」

命運。與夏洛克那非常相像的多元宇宙中的航海者，只是更古老（有些人認為，甚至比夢神更古老）和更強大。介者是沒有方向感的感受者，而命運是在牽引的領航員。

夏洛克在一切終於歸位時呻吟。在約翰說出來後一切顯而易見。「當然，」他抱怨。「我怎能 _錯過_ 了它？她一定是那個在我之前去過的三個宇宙中向我表露身份的人。我知道這是一個奇怪的巧合。她甚至 _告訴過_ 過我她有多喜歡拉紅線。我只是沒有想到她會在 _我_ 身上嘗試。」

「沒有你自己想的那麼聰明，嗯？」約翰溫和地說。「你該知道命運之前絕無巧合。」

夏洛克把他拉出床作為回應。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Akashic record：生命之書。


End file.
